Gavin MacLeod
by slave in mind
Summary: Spoiler 9x21 King of the Damned. Crowley, son père, lui a donné uniquement une consigne à respecter: ne pas fumer sous peine de prendre une raclée... Pourquoi les enfants n'écoutent jamais leur père? Crowley/Gavin father/son, CP warning
1. Chapitre 1: Graves erreurs

_Voici une nouvelle histoire dans le fandom Supernatural. __TS, peut-être plus... __Suite épisode 9X21 sur ce qu'est devenu Gavin MacLeod, le fils de Crowley. Leur relation m'a intrigué et la fin ne m'a pas convenu. Voilà ce que j'imagine pourrait se passer dans la saison 10 s'ils se revoient..._

_**Résumé**: Son père, lui a donné uniquement une consigne à respecter: ne pas fumer sous peine de prendre une raclée... Pourquoi les enfants n'écoutent jamais leur père? Crowley/Gavin père/fils. Présence de Castiel et des Winchesters éventuellement._

_**Spoilers**: épisode 9X21 King of The Damned_

_**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'idée de la fanfic..._

**/!********\ **_**Warning**: Punitions corporelles violentes_

* * *

**Gavin MacLeod**

**_ Graves erreurs, terribles conséquences…_**

Gavin MacLeod n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Tout d'abord, il était né à la fin du XVIIe siècle dans un petit village d'Ecosse. Il n'avait pourtant pas vécu plus de trente ans, tout en vivant au XXIe siècle. Deuxième fait incroyable, son père était le roi de l'enfer, ce qui faisait de lui le prince des enfers. Un patrimoine aussi incroyable que le sien donnerait envie à plus d'un. Pourtant, il ne désirait qu'une chose plus que tout au monde : l'approbation de son père.

Ce père – Crowley, comme il se faisait appeler – lui avait sauvé la vie en lui évitant de mourir sur un bateau en 1723. Après quoi, il lui avait fait don de pouvoir lire et écrire. Don, qui au XVIIIe siècle, aurait été très précieux, mais ne valait plus rien en l'an de grâce 2014. Il l'avait fait échapper aux chasseurs qui voulaient le renvoyer en son temps vers une mort certaine, et lui avait juste ordonné de ne pas fumer et d'éviter le whisky et les prostituées pas chers. Etait-ce donc un si grand mal qu'il n'ait obéit à aucune de ces recommandations ? Après tout, cette fumerie d'opium lui apportait joie et relaxation. Avec un peu de chance, il mourrait rapidement et pourrait rejoindre son père à la tête de l'enfer. Oui, au final s'il fumait c'était uniquement pour directement aller rejoindre son père.

- Monsieur MacLeod ? Monsieur ? le secoua une jeune femme de la fumerie.

Il l'a repoussa avec force.

- Laisse moi femelle ! J'ai payé pour cet opium et pour avoir la tranquillité !

Il la regarda s'éloigner, ferma les yeux et continua à fumer. Il allait s'endormir dans un monde rempli de rêves étranges, lorsqu'une voix le réveilla en sursaut.

- GAVIN !

Il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille. Cette voix aux accents si typiquement écossaise. Il ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui fit regretter son souhait.

- Père…

Le roi de l'enfer se tenait face à lui, furieux. Il reconnaissait ce regard et espérait ne jamais le revoir de sa vie. C'était le même regard de déception que son père avait à l'époque. Ce regard annoncé souvent une chose : qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il fut un temps où son père n'avait aucune raison valable pour lever la main sur son enfant, cette fois-ci, son fils avait désobéit l'unique règle que son père avait édicté. Gavin ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, mais aussi terriblement effrayé.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente explication pour te trouver ici !

- Père, je peux vous expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

- Et qu'est-ce que je crois d'après toi ? Et si tu oses me mentir, je te renvoi direct sur ton bateau !

Gavin était choqué. Son père voulait-il sa mort ?

- J'ai… je… je suis désolé…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de minables excuses ! Je t'ai demandé des explications !

Crowley était hors de lui. Il faisait appel à tout le self contrôle qu'il possédait pour ne pas étriper sa progéniture dans l'instant.

Gavin ne sut que répondre. Il était paralysé par la peur et son esprit embrumé par l'opium ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir.

- Très bien, tu l'auras cherché ! s'exclama Crowley à bout de nerfs.

Il s'empara avec force de son fils. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et leva ses bras pour protéger son visage des coups. Le jeune homme attendit que pleuvent les premiers coups mais tout ce qu'il ressentit fut une chaleur épouvantable. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et eut une vision d'horreur. Des milliers de corps s'étendaient à perte de vue et hurlaient de douleur sous la torture.

- C'est ici que tu veux finir ? demanda son père à ses côtés.

Il hocha la tête négativement, se sentant trop nauséeux pour répondre verbalement.

- Je peux t'assurer que c'est ici que tu finiras si tu continus sur la voie que tu as emprunté !

- Mais père, vous aviez dit que vous me protégeriez de l'enfer, quoique je fasse sur Terre ! s'exclama t'il indigné.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que j'ai dit Gavin ? menaça Crowley.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et répondit de nouveau négativement.

- Que t'ai-je dit exactement ?

Le jeune homme marmonna quelques paroles. Son père attrapa son oreille et l'approcha de sa bouche et dit d'une voix menaçante :

- Répètes un peu ça, je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Gavin tenta d'échapper à la torture que son père infligeait à sa pauvre oreille et reçu deux coups de pieds dans son derrière.

- Owwww…

Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux malgré lui. L'humiliation était totale… du moins, le croyait-il en cet instant.

- REPONDS MOI !

Il n'attendit pas pour obéir à cet ordre.

- Que je devais éviter les putes et le whisky bon marché…?

- Quoi d'autre ? l'encouragea le seigneur de l'enfer.

- Que je ne devais pas fumer, ajouta le jeune homme abattu.

- Et que t'ai-je dit qu'il se passerait si je t'attrapais en train de fumer ?

Le jeune garçon devint rouge de honte mais ne répondit rien.

- REPONDS MOI ! s'énerva le Roi.

Gavin trembla sous le ton menaçant.

- Que… que vous me mettriez une raclée…

Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- En effet, et tu sais pertinemment que je tiens toujours mes promesses Gavin.

Après tout, Crowley n'avait pas été nommé, il fut un temps, chef des démons de la croisée des chemins pour rien.

- Père, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça. Je ne fumerai plus, je vous le jure.

- Là n'est pas la question fils. Tu as désobéi à un ordre de ton père, tu dois en payer les conséquences. Maintenant, je te laisse le choix. Sois tu acceptes ta punition comme un grand garçon…

Gavin le regarda avec espoir. _Son père lui laisser une alternative à une douloureuse correction ?_

- Soit je te ramène auprès des Winchester pour qu'ils s'occupent de te renvoyer dans ton époque. Si tu choisis cette dernière, sache que tu mourras dans tous les cas dans l'année suivant ton arrivée et si tu finis en enfer, je n'interviendrais pas…

Son père appelait _ça_ un choix ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça sera ?

Gavin ne lui répondit rien. Il enleva sa chemise, se retrouvant torse nu.

- Où voulez-vous que je me mette ? demanda le jeune homme avec amertume.

Crowley sourit au choix de son garçon. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire croire, il tenait à la chair de sa chair.

- On est en enfer, choisis l'instrument de ta torture, dit le démon avec un sourire sadique.

Il avait beau être son fils, il restait le maître des démons. Gavin le fusilla du regard avant d'analyser les différents objets autour de lui. Des instruments effrayants et des planches à angles bizarres lui donnaient la chair de poule. Il s'approcha du mur et vit des menottes accrochées. Il se retourna vers son père pour savoir si son choix était acceptable.

- Petit joueur… Si là est ta décision, attaches toi !

Un fouet apparu dans les mains de Crowley alors que son fils obéissait.

- Combien de coups penses-tu nécessaire pour expier ta désobéissance ?

- Autant que vous le jugerez nécessaire père…

- Bonne réponse, répondit Crowley un sourire aux lèvres.

Gavin semblait désespéré. _Bien_. Le démon leva le bras et fouetta le dos du jeune homme sur toute sa longueur. Un cri déchira les enfers. _Ah, ces petits novices tout juste débarqués en enfer ont toujours les cris les plus plaisant…_ pensa le démon.

Deux autres coups plus puissants. Hurlement de douleur. Crowley avait beau apprécier les cris d'un nouvel arrivant, le fait que ce soit ceux de son fils lui enlevait un peu de son plaisir.

- Tu n'es qu'un sadique de bâtard qui prend son pied en torturant son enfant !

Cela devait à peine faire cinq minutes qu'il administrait la correction à son fils et celui-ci commençait déjà avec les insultes. Décevant.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire ou je pourrais changer de méthodes pour te punir et je puis t'assurer que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir !

- Parce que _ça_ c'est une partie de plaisir ? AHHHH !

- Si un jour tu veux régner à mes côtés, tu dois apprendre à prendre du plaisir dans la souffrance qui t'est infligée !

Il continua à administrer des coups pendant quelques minutes avant de s'interrompre, pensif.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ais été assez débile pour ne pas utiliser un pseudonyme dans cette fumerie d'opium ? Tu ne pensais pas que j'avais placé des démons en des lieux si stratégiques pour recruter ?

Crowley acceptait beaucoup de choses, mais la bêtise n'en était pas une, surtout venant de son propre fils.

- Vas te faire fARGHHHH !

Un coup de fouet interrompit son insulte.

- Tu me déçois Gavin. Je ne te savais pas si faible d'esprit pour tomber dans un tel piège.

Les paroles de son père lui firent plus de mal que le coup qui suivit. Il pleurait ouvertement.

- Je vous déteste ! Vous m'avez abandonné une fois de plus !

Crowley se prépara à corriger l'insolence de son fils avant de s'arrêter. Il venait juste de comprendre. Son fils cherchait uniquement à attirer son attention. Quel gamin puéril ! Cependant quel autre moyen avait-il à sa disposition ? Il l'avait abandonné dans un monde inconnu en espérant qu'il réussisse.

- Tu as réussi à me manipuler pour que je m'intéresse à toi… Intéressant. Maintenant tu as toute mon attention, content j'espère ?

Il ponctua ses paroles de coups de fouets. Le Roi des enfers était en colère. Contre son fils, contre ce monde, contre lui-même. Sa rage était terrible. N'entendant plus les hurlements de douleurs de son fils il s'arrêta pour mieux l'observer. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus du tout. Il lâcha le fouet et s'approcha de son enfant.

- Gavin ? Fils ?

Il le secoua tout doucement. Un corps amorphe se ballotta contre le mur. _Qu'avait-il fait ?_ Il paniqua. Il détacha les menottes fébrilement. Le corps de son fils s'affala lourdement sur le sol. _Non_. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien ! Il été allé jusqu'à s'allier avec Abaddon et échapper aux Winchester, tout ça pour lui sauver la vie et au final la lui arracher de ses propres mains. Il devait tout faire pour le sauver. Son heure n'était pas venue. Sa décision prise, il disparut avec le corps de son fils dans les bras.

* * *

_**AN:** Cela vous a plu? Où pensez-vous que Crowley a disparu? J'ai un autre chapitre en réserve, la suite ne dépends que de vous! A vos reviews! :)_


	2. Chapitre 2: Appel angélico-démoniaque

_Bonjour! Merci à mes 2 revieweurs: Sheylur et MangaLoveee. Cette suite est pour vous, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez! Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

**_Appel angélico-démoniaque_**

Dean poursuivait une bande de démons renégats dans l'état du Michigan. Depuis qu'il avait été ressuscité en démon par la marque de Caïn, il avait refusé de travailler directement pour Crowley mais n'avait pas eu le choix quand la vie de son frère avait été mise en jeu. Il avait beau être un démon, il n'en restait pas moins un Winchester et il était prêt à tout pour protéger son frère, même à être aux ordres du Roi de l'enfer. Sa seule condition avait été qu'il ne tue que des démons, pas d'innocent. Il allait passer à l'attaque et exterminer les démons lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Deux personnes venaient d'apparaître non loin de lui. Il reconnut à l'odeur Crowley. L'humain qui l'accompagnait ne lui disait rien.

- DEAN ! DEAN !

Ce stupide pseudo-roi venait juste de détruire sa couverture. Alors que les démons renégats disparaissaient, il sorti la lame de sa ceinture et se précipita de rage sur Crowley. Il le saisit au col de sa chemise et s'apprêta à porter le coup fatal, quand une émotion sur le visage du démon l'arrêta. Ce monstre avait des larmes de tristesse aux yeux et semblait désespéré. Dean regarda l'humain inanimé et le reconnut de suite. Le fils de Crowley gisait inerte dans ses bras.

- Aide moi…

Le ton supplicateur du roi était pitoyable. Il le poussa au sol avec dégout.

- Il est mort et, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué _votre majesté_, je ne suis qu'un démon, pas un ange !

Il savait que cela était mal de se moquer de la souffrance des autres, mais quand il s'agissait de la souffrance de Crowley, il en prenait un plaisir particulièrement sadique, sa nouvelle personnalité démoniaque y aidant grandement.

- Appel ton ange et demande de le soigner ! ordonna Crowley au bord de la crise de panique.

Son fils ne pouvait pas mourir, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le sauver.

- Tu as repris du sang humain pour être autant sentimental et débile ? Castiel est tout sauf mon ange, il ne répondra jamais à l'appel d'un démon ! s'énerva Dean.

- APPEL LE !

Dean regarda Gavin dans les bras de Crowley. Le jeune homme avait lourdement souffert de la bêtise de son père. Personne ne méritait de mourir ainsi.

- Que m'offres-tu en échange ?

Crowley le fusilla du regard. _Comment ce petit morveux osait-il profiter de la situation ?_ Un Winchester démoniaque était un peu trop malin et sadique à son goût. Il devrait garder un œil plus attentif sur ce gamin au risque qu'il ne lui pique sa place sur le trône…

- Tout ce que tu veux, juste appel le ! s'énerva le démon.

Après tout, les promesses de Crowley n'engagent que ceux qui y croient.

- Vraiment tout ce que je veux ? demanda Dean d'un ton pensif.

- Dans la limite du possible et de l'acceptable oui, maintenant appel ton foutu ange !

Dean sourit à cette opportunité.

- Je peux même faire mieux que l'appeler…

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il disparut, laissant Crowley désemparé.

- DEAN ! DEAN !

Tout était perdu. Sa dernière chance de sauver son fils venait de disparaître avec l'abandon de sa récente recrue. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer sur le corps de son fils décédé.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Gavin n'était plus là et il se trouvait enchainé sur une chaise. Des protections anti-démons ornaient toute la pièce. Il était piégé mais tout ce qui l'intéressait était son fils.

- Tu n'es pas facile à appréhender Crowley… dit une voix grave dans un recoin sombre.

- S'il te plaît, sauve mon fils Castiel…

Etre obligé de supplier un ange, il n'y avait rien de plus dévalorisant pour un démon, le roi de l'enfer qui plus est.

- Ce que tu lui as fais subir est abject, dit avec dégoût l'ange tout en examinant le corps au sol.

- Je suis un DEMON !

- TU ES SON PERE !

Crowley baissa la tête honteusement.

- Du moins tu l'as été avant de devenir un monstre, ajouta l'ange sur un ton accusateur.

Crowley tenta de changer la conversation.

- Dean a réussi à te retrouver ?

- Oui et juste à temps pour sauver l'humain.

A ces paroles le démon sourit.

- Il est en vie ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- A peine… Un peu plus et la faucheuse l'aurait définitivement emporté.

- Parfait ! Tu peux à présent me libérer de ses chaînes et me rendre Gavin, je ne compte pas t'importuner plus longtemps, je suis sur que ton temps est précieux.

- Gavin MacLeod n'est pas un objet, c'est un humain et tu n'as aucune légitimité pour me demander de te le remettre.

- Il est MON FILS !

- Tu as perdu tout droit sur sa personne, une première fois en devenant démon, une deuxième fois en le battant à mort. De plus, je n'ai aucune intention de te libérer.

Crowley tenta d'arracher les chaînes sans succès. A bout de souffle, il se retourna et fusilla l'ange du regard.

- Libère moi sur le champ ou Sam mourra !

- Sam est en sécurité, je l'ai moi même sauvé du coin putride où tu l'avais enfermé.

_Serait-ce possible ?_ Il n'avait pas été le voir depuis quelques temps…

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Crois-tu que je risquerai la vie de Sam Winchester sans raison valable ?

Crowley observa l'ange plus attentivement pour détecter une trace de mensonge. Rien.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas que me veux-tu ?

- Juste te faire prisonnier.

- QUOI ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

- Tu te crois capable de me retenir prisonnier ici _ad vitam æternam _?

- Non, bien sur que non…

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du démon.

- Je compte te transférer dans une prison au paradis et t'y retenir prisonnier _ad vitam æternam _! dit l'ange avec un petit rictus de victoire.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Je suis le Roi ! L'enfer à besoin de moi ou ça sera l'anarchie total !

Comment faire comprendre à ce satané ange quelque chose d'aussi simple que cela.

- Je ferai très bien l'affaire, s'exclama Dean qui venait d'apparaître.

- TOI ?

Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un Winchester.

- TU N'ES MEME PAS UN VRAI DEMON !

- Qui osera s'opposer à moi une fois que tu seras enfermer ? demanda Dean le sourire aux lèvres.

- Castiel sois raisonnable, libère moi et j'oublierai ce malentendu…

- Pourquoi te libérerai-je ?

- Parce qu'une fois qu'il sera Roi de l'enfer, ton chéri ne pourra plus jamais se libérer de la marque de Cain, imbécile ! s'énerva-t-il.

Il comprit bien vite qu'il avait fait une erreur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu sais comment me débarrasser de ce truc ? Je t'ai servi pendant tout ce temps alors que tu connaissais un moyen de me libérer ? demanda Dean sur le point d'exploser de rage.

- Techniquement tu me servais pour éviter que malheur n'arrive à ton cher frère.

Les yeux de Dean virèrent au noir alors qu'il se précipitait sur Crowley. Il attrapa d'une main son col de chemise et de l'autre le menaça de la première lame sous sa gorge.

- Je comptais garder cette information pour le moment opportun… Apparemment il vient d'arriver… bégailla le démon.

- PARLES !

- Relâches mon fils, laisse moi partir et je te dirai comment faire.

- Tu vas me dire comment faire ou j'extermine la vermine qui te tient de fils sous tes yeux !

- DEAN ! s'exclama Castiel outré.

- Et c'est à ce monstre incontrôlable que tu veux donner les clés de l'enfer Castiel ?

L'ange semblait se demander s'il était en effet sage de laisser les démons sous le contrôle de son ex-ami. Dean relâcha Crowley. Le démon sourit d'avoir de nouveau le contrôle avant que son fils n'apparaisse à genoux face à lui, la première lame sous sa gorge.

- Parles immédiatement ou il meurt ! menaça Dean.

- Père… supplia le jeune garçon.

Crowley se débattit pour tenter de se libérer mais rien n'y fit.

- Dean ! Relâche le immédiatement, ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu…

Castiel ne put finir sa phrase. D'un mouvement de la main, le démon le fit disparaître.

- Plus personne n'est là pour t'aider _mon Roi_. Parles ou ton engeance meurs !

Un filet de sang apparu sur le coup du jeune homme qui gémit.

- Ne fais pas ça. Tu n'as tué aucun innocent pour le moment. Tue le et tu garderas la marque à vie.

- Bien continue à parler et j'épargnerai peut être ta vie…

Crowley croisa le regard effrayé et suppliant de Gavin. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber une deuxième fois !

* * *

_**AN:** Vous préférez en finir rapidement ou avoir plusieurs chapitres? J'attends vos avis! :)_


End file.
